


merry christmas

by oakleaf



Category: Bleach, Naruto, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three fandoms that celebrate Christmas and one that doesn't. Four <b>tiny</b> Christmas-themed snapshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	merry christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! 
> 
> I'm posting this a few days before Christmas because I'll be on a plane come Christmas day.
> 
> This is basically me rounding off the year with a snapshot set in each of the four fandoms I've been active in this year.

_one._  
The fire's roaring happily in the room, Sherlock's violin is churning out the Christmas favourites and John and Mrs. Hudson are just finishing up the decorations and the food respectively.

It's time for the yearly 221 Baker Street Christmas party.

Lestrade turned up half an hour ago, and Mycroft came by not long after. The two Holmes brother greeted each other civilly enough. (John's still working on getting them to eat Christmas dinner. He thinks it would be funny. Bad for his sanity, but funny.)

The doorbell rings and Molly makes her way up the stairs, much more relaxed than at her first party, with her boyfriend in tow. 

Mike Stamford drops by a a few minutes later.

The friends drink and eat, swap presents and enjoy each other's company. 

After all the guests have left and John has cleaned up the flat (with little help from Sherlock, although the fact that he helped at all is surprising), Sherlock surprises John (again) with a quiet "Merry Christmas, John" and a small gift.

 _two._  
Rukia had seen snow and Japanese festivals. 

She hasn't seen the green trees and crazy red and green colour schemes before.

This is some western celebration called 'Christmas', Ichigo informs her. It has religious significance, but for most Japanese, it is just a festival of gift-giving and chicken-eating.

On Christmas morning, she comes downstairs to see a pile of gifts, some of which bear her name.

She makes sure to be in Karakura town the next time December 25 comes around.

 _three._  
Even though the Avengers scattered throughout the country and the world during the year, Steve made sure that, barring an alien invasion, all of the Avengers would be home come Christmas. (Thor had an excuse; he had family to be with and he didn't really believe anyway.)

The first year involves a huge Christmas tree (courtesy of Tony), a lot of alcohol (Clint and Natasha), foreign food (Bruce) and a religious reading (Steve).

It is quite ... interesting. 

Although there had been some rather strange things going on that Christmas, they still tend to gather, drink too much and give each other either elaborate or prank gifts, usually depending on how likely the recipient was to murder the gifter.

They have fun, so what goes on isn't all that important.

 _and one._  
December 25 comes and goes in Konoha without anyone commenting on its significance. People go about their business, shinobi flit around doing whatever they must and the kids go to parks and play.

No one might be aware that it's Christmas, but about a month from now, the entire city will erupt as the lunar new year, traditionally the biggest festival of the year, rolls around.

Then everyone gives each other gifts and celebrates, much like it is Christmas.


End file.
